Humanity
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: What does it mean to be human?
1. Kyo's thoughts

Angela: Hello everyone. This is another work of mine. I was sitting in class, thinking about things. So... Yeah. This was the result. Have fun.

* * *

_What is it that makes us human?__

* * *

_

Humanity. What is it?

_It is the ability to feel, to think, to know._

But what does it mean to be human?

_It means to love and hate, forgive and forget, make mistakes and to live._

Then we must not be human.

_Why not?_

Because we can't love, only hate. We can't forgive and forget, make mistakes. We can't live.

_Why?_

We're cursed to become animals. _I'm _cursed, to be a cat. I'm cursed to turn into a grotesque creature, and to become a cat when Tohru hugs me. I'm cursed to be cursed.

_Perhaps it isn't a curse._

What do you mean? Of course it's a curse to become an animal!

_Maybe it's humanity that is the curse. Perhaps you aren't a human cursed into a cat, but a cat cursed into a human._

Maybe.

_That is to be human, my friend. To be human is to be cursed..._

* * *

Angela: Snow turns the Madness into Creativity. So, review. I got cookies. And this isn't a one-shot, believe it or not. There will be other chapters following this one. This is Kyo, as you can tell. The next one you'll find out afterwards. 


	2. Yuki's Revelation

Angela: Yay, chapter two. Been done writing all of these for like a week now, but too lazy to post them. I'm sorry. Yeah, it's currently 12:34 A.M. on XMas morning, and I'm pretty much hungry and cold and alone, waiting for my Mom to get home. I wanna open gifts... OMG... I just realized something! In sixteen years, I have _never_ managed to stay up past 10:30 on Christmas Eve! This is the first time I've ever managed to stay up past midnight on this night! I've accomplished my lifelong goal that has been standing since I was five!This calls for a celebration! When I'm done with this, anyway. And yeah, this and the first chapter of Good Enough For You are my Christmas presents to my readers. Enjoy, usual Disclaimers apply again.

* * *

When you're human, life is much better. I want to be human...

_Do you?_

Yes.

_Why?_

Because.

_That's not an answer._

Because I don't want to be the rat. I don't want to be the rat who fooled the cat, the cause of the monsterous true form of the cat!

_Are you so cursed?_

Yes! I am!

_And is it truly the _cat_ who is the monster?_

Yes, yes it is... Isn't it?

_Ah, is it?_

I... I don't know?

_Is it the _cat_ who is the monster, or the others, the ones who hate him, the rat who tricked him, that are monsters, dear Yuki?_

I... I don't know!

_Oh, you know Yuki... You know._

_-A pause, a moment of silent thought. A small sigh, a soft sob.-_

We are... We're the monsters. _I'm_ the monster.

_Are you sure?_

Yes, I'm sure. It's me who is the monster... I don't deserve to be human after all...

_Monster... Monster...

* * *

_

Angela: That's chapter two for you all. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukuah (how do you spell that anyway?), and a happy new year, all that jazz.


	3. Shigure's Confession

Angela: Hello everyone. This is chapter four, well, it was supposed to be. Now it's chapter three. Haru's chapter is the hardest one to write, you know. So...Chapter three this is, meaning Hatori's chapter wil be pushed back by one so he is still five. This is Shigure. Have fun. Normal disclaimers apply, as usual.

* * *

They don't know, or _understand_. 

_Don't they?_

No, they don't. I don't like using people the way I do. I don't want to hurt Tohru this way.

_Then why do you?_

It's the only way. The only way to end the curse we have. I want to be free, we all do.

_Does it hurt?_

Yes. It hurts beyond all comprehension. Nothing should hurt this bad, nothing. Yet it does.

_Do you know how to stop it?_

No. I believe the cat is the key, but I do not know for sure.

_The cat..._

He isn't the monster. We are. He has the right to be angry. It's the other spirits who are monsters, not him. It's unfair to call him so.

_His true form isn't a monster?_

No. It's only the warped and twisted hatred for the rat's trickery that causes it. Once the hate is gone, we will know his true form.

_Really?_

Yes. I feel dirty...

_Are you dirty?_

Yes. We're all dirty... So dirty...

_Dirty? How so?_

Dirty with sins. Sins we can not atone for. Never.

_No one can._

That is not true. Humans can atone for their sins. It is the Zodiac that can not.

* * *

Angela: And that is chapter three. Chapter four is next, and will be nice. I'm thinking of doing one chapter for the thoughts of each of the Zodiac. Y'know, what they think of being human. And of course, there will be one for Akito. After all, God needs a say too, doesn't he? 


	4. Kagura's Questions

Angela: Chapter nine here. I've officially abandoned all chapters written after chapter three, and decided to just play by ear now. So, this was chapter nine, Kagura. Now it's ... three or four. Or something like that.Enjoy.

* * *

What is it that makes _them_ human? Is it because they look like humans? They act, sound, talk like humans? 

_Whatever do you mean Kagura?_

What is it that makes them the humans and not us? How can we be so sure that those ones are not the cursed ones and we are the uncursed humans? Is it something they do, something phsyical? Are they made in such a way that seperates them from us in how human they are? Can the Zodiac not be human too, even with our 'curse'?

_Perhaps. Why do you ask?_

Because it isn't fair! Not at all! Who gave _them_ the right to be human while we suffer as inhuman beasts?

_Such interesting questions my dear girl. But do you really want to know the answers? Do you truly want to have such a burden weighing on your mind? The questions of the universe should not be asked lightly of me. I have all the answers, if you only ask. That is what I was made for. But I can not just give them to anyone, they could drive you to madness._

No. I don't think I really want to know the answers to such questions... But I have to ask them anyway. Because it isn't fair they they should be allowed to be more human than Kyo, than Shigure, than _me._ It isn't fair that they should be allowed to be more human, and yet ask for no answers to why, and to take their humanity for granted. To us, humanity is a precious fleeting object, forever out of our reach. And all they see in humanity is a dominence over the beasts.

_Because they are human my dear. And to be human is to think such things._


End file.
